


Cold Winter's Day

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Cuddling, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Yuuri wants to cuddle on a cold winter's day.





	Cold Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! This time from Anon, who requested: Yuuri is very cold in SPB, he needs to be cuddled and warmed from the inside out, by Victor's cock. Will accept normal cocks or cocks with knots - as long as they can be in on this form of extreme cuddling.
> 
> Hope you like alpha cocks <3

The weather in Saint Petersburg was colder than Yuuri ever expected. He had wintered in Detroit, grown up around the snow and ice of his home. But St. Petersburg was a new level of cold that sank bone deep, chilled Yuuri to his very core.

He curled close to his alpha, purring under the covers, trying to get warm. But he still felt shivery deep in his core, quivery and cold.

“Victor,” Yuuri murmured. Victor held him closer, pressing his ice cold nose into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri made a soft sound of complaint. “Victor, I’m cold.”

“Want me to warm you up, love?” Victor murmured.

Yuuri cuddled Victor closer, nodding. Their legs tangled in the bedsheets. His alpha smelled sweet and warm, setting Yuuri at ease.

Yuuri’s hand slithered under the sheets, wrapping his fingers around the soft, thick length of Victor’s cock. He gave it a few shallow pumps, crooning in Victor’s ear.

“Alpha, warm me up,” he murmured. “Fill me with your pups.”

Victor groaned. He tipped Yuuri onto his back, looming over him with a lustful gaze. “You’re not in heat, Yuuri, it might be a little hard to knock you up like this.”

Yuuri glanced up, a playful smile dancing on his lips. He already felt warmer with Victor on top of him, but Yuuri wanted more, wanted it messy inside him and on his skin.

“I’m sure you can do it, can’t you, Victor?” He pressed kisses to Victor’s neck, Victor’s collarbone, pleading, soft little things as his hands trailed up Victor’s back. He wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and pulled Victor closer. “I really want them.”

Victor’s chest rumbled softly, his blue eyes closing for a moment. When they opened again, they seemed darker somehow, heavy with hunger. Victor bent down, sucking kisses of his own into Yuuri’s throat, his lips teasing as they moved over the skin. He lingered at places that made Yuuri quiver and shake, bit and sucked hard enough to bruise before soothing the mark with the rasp of his tongue over the soreness.

“Aah, alpha,” Yuuri breathed. “Everyone is going to see.” Victor hummed, sounding pleased. Yuuri smiled. Let them see, Yuuri thought, stroking his fingers through Victor’s hair. Let them see that he was Victor’s, that Victor was his.

He trailed his fingers lightly over the bond mark he had left on Victor, smiling a bit wider. Its twin seemed to pulse on the back of Yuuri’s neck.

Victor groaned, biting down a little harder on Yuuri’s neck, making Yuuri yelp at the sudden starburst of pain. He crooned, “Victor, yes, aah, yes,” with each breath he took. He could feel Victor’s reaction, feel the heat blazing under Victor’s skin, feel the way Victor’s cock twitched in Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri nudged Victor lower, and he moved, already anticipating the press of his cock against Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri was still loose from last night, open and wanting more in little twitches and drips of hot slick.

Victor blanketed him with his body. Yuuri was surrounded by warmth on all sides, bracketed in between Victor’s arms, his legs against Victor’s skin. He closed his eyes as Victor pushed in.

The tip pressed inside him, opening his body wider around the thickness. He let out a breathless grunt, forcing his body to relax as Victor bore down deeper inside him. They rocked together slowly, Victor easing the rest of the way inside until at last he bottomed out, the root of his cock stretching Yuuri’s rim wide.

Victor teased his fingers around the muscle, feeling the way it twitched and contracted around him, fluttering around his girth. Yuuri clutched at Victor’s shoulder. He could almost see stars, Victor was so deep. “Ah, Victor, good,” Yuuri breathed.

Victor let out a shaky sound of pleasure. His hand skated over Yuuri’s thigh, worshipful as he touched, as he savored the tightness of Yuuri around him. Yuuri rocked his hips, letting Victor’s thick cock settled heavily against his prostate.

He didn’t even feel the need to urge Victor into motion, content to lay back with Victor inside him. Victor slicked his hand over Yuuri’s cock, but the strokes were lazy, barely enough to keep Yuuri stimulated. Victor bit his lip.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath as he felt Victor’s cock twitching inside him. “Are you close already?”

“Yeah,” Victor breathed. “Looking at you like this… I can’t take it. You’re so beautiful it hurts.” Victor’s fingers pushed Yuuri’s hair back from his forehead, and he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “So pretty, and so turned on by my cock inside.”

Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s hand, leaving a kiss of his own on the open palm. “It feels so good. _Alpha,_ ” Yuuri purred, “my alpha, all mine.”

Victor grunted, and Yuuri could feel him spilling inside, the knot swelling as hot semen splashed against Yuuri’s insides. Yuuri moaned into Victor’s hand, clutching it tight as he felt his own insides twitch and spasm, his orgasm painfully close. Victor stroked his cock slowly, and Yuuri cried out softly as he came on their stomachs, spurting over their hot skin.

Yuuri could feel the soft tug at his entrance, the resistance as Victor shifted, the way the knot filled him with that sweet, endless pressure.

Victor turned them back onto their sides, shuffling awkwardly until their bodies laid together intertwined, Victor still inside, the knot still tying them together.

Yuuri buried his head in Victor’s shoulder, breathing hard.

“Are you warm now?” Victor laughed softly.

Yuuri buried his head in deeper, closing his eyes. “Did you knock me up yet?”

Victor’s laughter broke off, and he looked very seriously at Yuuri, stroking his fingers through Yuuri’s dark hair. “We’ll just have to keep going, then,” he said.

Yuuri grinned, feeling Victor pulsing inside him again, hot and liquid in his belly. He rolled Victor onto his back, careful of the knot. He couldn’t hold back his purr. Blankets fell around their shoulders, their heads, trapping in all the heat they made.

“Let’s make a little more warmth, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired guys *flops* hope you enjoyed!


End file.
